This invention relates to a buckle for joining together the ends of bands or straps to form a bracelet, watchband or the like, particularly such a buckle capable of joining the band ends together with an adjustable amount of overlap.
The conventional hook and eye type buckle used on leather and plastic watchbands has disadvantages, such as unsightly appearance of the row of eyes extending through one band end, reduction of band strength and life by the presence of the eyes and adjustability of overlap for wrist fit only in large increments. Various other buckle structures are available, being used primarily where the band ends are formed of metal, and generally involve two coupling members one of which is non-adjustably fixed to one of the band ends and the other of which is longitudinally adjustably secured to the other band end. Where the band end is of extendable mesh, adjustable positioning of the adjustable coupling member may be obtained by selectively engaging teeth thereon through voids in the mesh. Otherwise it has been a practice to provide indentations on the inside of the band with which teeth on the adjustable member are engaged. In order to press the teeth into adjusted engagement with the respective voids or indentations, releasable pressure applying mechanism is provided in the adjustable member, commonly in the form of a pressure plate and toggle leverage or a rotary cam acting thereon. Such mechanisms have been costly to make and assemble and in some cases difficult for the user to operate in making an adjustment.